Prank Gone Wrong?
by IreneRays
Summary: Zhalia and Dante are stuck in Dante's bedroom because of Lok and are having a hard time dealing with their emotions. What do you think will happen when two adults in love are locked in a bedroom in one of Venice's hottest summers? (small summury, i know. This will be a two-shot fic. Enjoy )
1. Chapter 1

**Prank Gone...Wrong? - Part 1/2**

After they defeated the Blood Spiral, the Huntik team kept contact with Dante and they met up as often as possible.  
Today is one of Dante's day off and the team was waiting for Dante in his house, in which Zhalia has been staying.  
While waiting for him, Dante called them and said that he will be late because his fligt hs been delayed and it will take 4 more hours for him to come. Zhalia used that time to sleep, since she didnt sleep well last night, while the teens were insanely bored. Sophie was reading one of her books. Lok who was sitting next to her was sighing like his life depended on it and Den was pacing non stop like a soldier. At the end, Lok couldn't take it.

"Man, i am bored to death!" the blond teenager complained, earning a glare from Sophie "Lok, be quite! Zhalia is sleeping" Sophie barged at him and casualy continued reading her book "I am bored too!" Den whined in agreement "Why don't we play a game?" he then suggested and Sophie gave them a fearful look. Whenever those two play anything, Sophie would always struggle to find an answear to one specific question.  
'Did they escape from the kindergarden or the zoo?'  
On the other hand, she has already read that book and has lost interest in it, so she couldnt help but join the Bored squad as well and finally agree with Den's idea, just like Lok who did that immediately after he suggested it.

"I've got an idea. How about having a 'who can be more quiet competition so that my teammate can sleep'?" They all turned their heads to Zhalia, who was dressed in pale green short shorts and a white thin crop top with really short sleeves, leaning in the wall beside them with a frown plastered on her face, her eyes still cloudy and her blue hair a beautiful mess.

"Is there such a game?" asked Lok teasingly, pretending to be clueless and Zhalia shot him daggers with her glare and Sophie rolled her eyes.

"I was thinking about truth or dare while we spin an empty bottle. Whatdo you think?" Den was the one who made the mood saving suggestion again and the others nobbbed while Zhalia headed to the kitchen.

"Are you going to bring an empty bottle?"  
"No Lok, i am going to drink some water"  
"So you wont join us?" Sophie begged with her stare. She was uncertain of wether she is going to survive this or not, she needed Zhalia to put them in their place once in a while, or embarass them. Yeap, this will be more fun with Zhalia.

"I don't think so" she uttered with a yawn and continued walking.  
"PLEASE" the three teenagers pouted with sad puppy eyes. After a lot of impossibly annoying efforts, Zhalia joinned them.  
They made a circle and took an empty battle of coca cola.  
The first to spin was Den and the bottle got Sophie.  
"Truth or Dare?" Den asked with a smirk, knowing how to embarass her whatever she choses while Sophie tried to figure out which choice would be less humiliating. Finally, she said truth.  
"Hmmm, is it true that when you are alone in your room, you sing One Direction songs?"  
"WHAT?" Lok mouthed with widened eyes, like two enormous Oreos "Really princess. I thought you said those songs are for teenage girls who have nothing important to do with their lives than idolise good-looking guys? This is way out of your league" Zhalia commented Sophie was at loss of words. He mouth was moving, but words didn't come out. She gave Den a dead glare.  
"How did you know that?" she asked frustrated and Den told her what happened three days ago, when he visited to train with her and Lok. He passed by her room to call her and much to is surprise, she was singing One Direction. Den peeked from the key-hole and saw how Sophie hid a poster of Zayn Malik.  
They all laughed and rolled to the floor like buffalos when Den described with every detail, he picture of Sophie, jumping in her fuffy bed, with pink polka dot pajamas and hair flying to every possible direction, singing like a Mumble from 'Happy Feet the song One Way or Another'. Sophie nwas way to pissed to call her angry, but mostly embarassed.  
At least she hadn't chosen Dare. God knows what Den would have done to her!  
After Lok and Zhalia regained remembered how to breath again, Sophie took the bootle and spinned it violently, with an unpleasant look on her face, hoping it will show Den, but even if it wont, she wil make sure to get revenge.  
The bottle showed Lok and he chose dare, willing to impress her with his 'bravery'.

"Alright Lok, let's see if you can win a spar against Zhalia" Sophie smirked and Lok ooked at Zhalia with a goofy smile.  
"You'll be easy on me, right?" he asked as Zhalia took her fihgting position "This isn't trainning, so i have no reason to" she said with a stabe tone in her voice, earning a frightened look from her teammate, but he knew there is no going back now.  
They spared or ny 7 minutes, with Lok ending up on the floor or the wall bu much to Zhalia's surprise, he managed to block a few of her attacks. When Sophie decided she was satisfied, they both sat down.  
"Where did you train while i was whith the blood spiral? The circus?"  
"No, they refused to take me" Lok replied with the grin and they all laughed.  
They kept playing for an hour or two, until they decided they had enough. The last one to spin the bottle was Lok and it showed Zhalia. An evil grin made its way to his face when she chose dare. He had just come up with a mind-blowing idea!

"Ok Zhalia! You want dare? So be it! I dare you to pull a prank on Dante and i will tell you exactly what to do!"  
Zhalia wasn't sure wether she shoud trust him with pranks. You have to be either stupid or a new person in Lok Lambert's friend list to trust him with pranks and Zhalia was non of them. However, she has some serious pride and was not going to lose.

"Alright, bring it on" she challenged and the boys grin grew wider, if possible. He gave the others a meaningful look and turned to his unfortunate teammate again.

"So, here is what you have to do"

* * *

Dante was on his way home and he felt more exhausted than ever. He didnt fight a dragon or something, just tired from work and having to wait in the rainny city of New York for four hours for his plane to arrive made it worse. The teens called him an hour ago and told him that it will be better if they meet at the afternoon, because they all wanted to rest and he needed it the most. Dante didn't expect them to show understanding, considering the fact that they all were more than excited to see him, but appreciated it anyway.

He arrived at his house and after he closed the door behind him, he put his luggage on his bedroom and took a shower.  
After he did so, he went to the kitchen to eat something, then he planned to go staright to bed. On his way to the kitchen, he passed outside Zhalia's room and couldn't resist taking a pick. He had asumed that she is asleep, since he didn't see her anywhere else in the house and the chance of catching a glimpse of her sleeping figure was tempting.  
He open the door carefully and soundlessly and laid his eyes to the most beautiful woman he has ever seen. Summers in Venice are rather hot, so she had pushed the covers away, revealing her long, tanned, sexy, toned legs left uncovered, since she wears tiny green shorts. The small crop top made her curver and other parts of her body visible and made a lihgt of lust dance in Dante's eyes. Her lips and eyes were her greatest asset. Those juicy rasberry lips and those piercing, majestic gold eyes never failed to steal Dante's heart again and again. Having compeletely forgotten about his exhaustion, he approached her and sat in her bed, carefull not to wake her and unable to hold his self, he let his fingers travel to her lips, softly carresing them, wondering how would they taste. Unconciously, he leaned closer,  
so close he could feel her hot breath on her face. His thoughts were running wild and the ony thing in his mind, was the desire to kiss his blue haired love. But life is a bitch~ Zhalia moved sightly under him and changed her position, so now Dante was facing her back. Quickly he pulled away and left the room, not willing to find out which will be the consequenses if she catches him doing what he was doing and got to the kitchen. He finished his meal, changed himself to dark blue boxers and a china blue T-shirt and then allowed his exhausted muscular body fall to his large bed. He didnt bother using the covers and just laid there with open arms,  
lying in his back, until sweet, blissful sleep overtook him.

* * *

Dante woke up after a long refreshing sleep. He lazily rubbed his eyes and blinked them to adjust in the light. From the momment he opened them, he wondered if he had actually woken up or if he is still dreaming, cause the sight in front of him is a carbon copy of one of the dreams he has with her.

There she was, lying beside him, with her usual pajamas, which they looked messy on her, her silky blue hair at the colour of the starless nightsky caressing his pillows, her perfect toned body so close to his. She was resting her body to her elbow and her left hand was hugging her delicate waist. Dante felt the room heat up as he noticed the smirk on her face and the meaning in her chocolate eyes. This felt too real to be a dream. He pinched himself lightly, just to be ensure himself. It is true, this isn't a dream! However, instead of flying to cloud 9, he looked confused, cause he doesn't remember making a move on her. How did she end up in his bed? Before he could ask her that question his self, Zhalia sushed him, putting her fingers in his lips and then moved her fingers around his lips and beard. This little tease was enough to make him cose his mouth let this warm sensation drive him insane.

"You were amazing before" Zhalia whispered with her velvet voice, making Dante snap out of cloud 9 and look at her shocked.

"Before?" he asked totally clueless "Oh come on! Don't act innocent. You now you liked it" Zhalia gave him a playfull look and drew close to him...really close. They could feel each other's bodies and she brought her face close enough for him to feel her brearh against his neck and her hands on his chest. Dante wanted to lose control so badly at the momment, but only an idiot would forget it if he had slept with Zhalia.  
'This has to be a dream' he thought to himself, but Zhalia can always read his thoughts without putting a lot of efford.  
They are open books to each other.

"Oh, but it's real Dante. Did you really forgot this?" She asked and rolled him, so that now he was on top of her and between her legs. Dante let out a gasp at her sudden move and did his best not to alow his lust to take over. Why the hell can't he remember?  
As Zhalia pulled him, he felt a sharp pain on his wrist. He looked at it and noticed that his right wrist is tied to Zhalia's left one with handcuffs. Zhalia noticed his surprised look and had to bit the inside of her cheek to not laugh but also to keep playing her part. She made an innocent face -well, half innocent, the smirk didn't leave- and whispered seductively.

"Don't look at me like that. It was your idea. You really like it rough, don't you tiger?" She said and pushed him aside gently to where he lied before. Dante was fighting with his self-control while he felt disappointed. He really loves her and wants to make her the happiest woman i the world, but she acts like she doesn's see him seriously. She is toying him and the worst part is that he enjoys her teasing, but he has to make things clear. It's about time already. His face was focused in any direction besides hers, because that piercing, seductive look of hers, could make a grown man cry.

Zhalia was actually pitying him. Lok was right, his face looked priceless! She was afraid she was enjoying this way too much for her own good. Dante reacting like that tells her that propaby he wouldnt want something like that to happen between them. Sure, they had their momments and the fact that they care about each other deepy, respect and adore one another, can not be denyed, but it looks ike Dante doesn't care for her the way she does. She is not the kind of girl that moves fast in her relationships but still, his reaction would have revealed her if he really wants her. He didn't even blush, while Zhalia was trying her best to hide the pink colour painting her ears while being so close to him. No, he didn't blush, he only looks shocked. Zhalia decided this was enough.

"Hey, come on, don't look like that. It's a prank" she confessed with a chuckle and Dante et out a sigh of reief

'He really doens't like me at all' Zhalia thought as she earned a frown from Dante.

"And who had the brilliant idea?" he asked. 'Crap, he is angry' Zhalia thought again

"Who do you think?" She asked with a small smile, pretending to be cool whie her heart just crushed into thousand pieces. Dante looked skeptical for a momment, his mind traveling to a specific blond and a brunnete teenager.

"Which one?"  
"Lok" she admitted and lifted her hands on the air, as if admitting she is guilty because she took part in it "it was a truth or dare game. I was going to lose" she explained her self and watched how Dante nobbed and let out a chuckle.

"That boy can come up with the most crazy ideas"  
"Tell me about it"  
Dante let out another sigh and signalled her to get up and she did so

"Where are the keys?"  
"Lok and the others have them? They must be downstairs in the living room"  
"Alright, let's go and take those off" he pointed at the keys and they both headed to the door. Dante tried to open it, but it was locked. They searched for the keys in his room and the bathroom attatched to it but in even used spells at the door and it wouldn't break. Disapponted with his failure, he turned to face Zhalia.

"Looks like we are stuck in here?" he said, not really disappointed with the idea of being stuck with Zhalia and in fact she wasn't disappointed either, but the heavy silence that engulfed them afterwords make the adult's anxienty grow and they both asked themselves the same question.

'What should i tell her/him?'

* * *

 **Meanwhile, in Dante's living room**

"Come on Den, it's starting" Sophie called Den who was in the kitchen "You got Doritos, right" Lok asked and his friend threw him the huge bag with Doritos and joinned them with other snacks.

They stuffed their mouths with snacks and fizzy drinks and focused their gazes to Dante's larg screen, which displayed their two unfortunate victims in Dante's bedroom.

"This is going to be good" Lok said while he was chewing a Dorito deeped in cheese sauce...

* * *

 **A/N:** Hello to all my sexy beautifull people! This is a two shot i came up with after watching a hillarious episode of a Korean Drama. Hoping you will enjoy it.

So...what will hapened while Dante and Zhalia are locked in Dante's bedroom and chained up? Hmmm?

Lok is savage, when it comes to pranks, he has no mercy~ But this is one of the billion reasons i just love this guy.

Tell me what you think in the reviews and don't forget to smile and stay awesome.

Love to you all, from Irene Rays


	2. Chapter 2

**Prank Gone Wrong? - Part 2/2**

A few minutes passed with the two adults staring akwardly at each other, both wondering wether their assumptions are true, but couldn't simply ask each other. Their gazes were locked for a while, until Dante decided to break the -for the first time between them- umcomfortable silence.  
"You think they are still downstairs?" he asked, refering to the teens

"I can't possibly know" Zhalia gave him a sort reply and averted her gaze to the ground. She couldn't keep eye contact with him after realising he doesn't love her the way she loves him. Also, what she did to him before was quite embarrasing.  
Dante was feeling equaly sad, believing that all those momments between them, were nothing more than a simple flirt. To be accurate, he had thought of a couple of ways to get out, like breaking the handcuffs or having Zhalia use thoughtspectre, but didn't suggest them. He wanted to use this time to test his hypothesis and also confess his feelings, even if Zhalia is indeed toying him. The reason he was waiting all this long, was because he wanted to find the perfect timinv for him to confess, though the universe always plotted against him when it comes to this.

She was avoiding his gaze on purpose and he knew that. He also knew that they can't stand there forever. He cleared his throat to gather her gaze and tilted his head to the side, signallizing her to sit on the bet.  
She bit her lower lip out of nervousness, but at the end she gave in. They have to do something to kill time until the teens decide to show any sign of life. The worst part for Zhalia was that her cellphone was in her room, so she couldn't listen to music, when Dante has both his cellphone and his laptop. She growled lightly upon realising there is nothing to do.

They were now both lying in Dante's soft and comfortable large bed. Dante was trying to look at her eyes, to see what she is thinking at the momment and simultaniounsly, he was searching for the right words to say. Zhalia was scanning the room, trying to find something to distract her self, while putting a lot of effort to keep her thoughts to her self, knowing very well how easily can Dante read her eyes.

After another couple of minutes passed in silence, until the adults got comfortable with each other and started talking about random stuff like how is Dante doing in his work, news from the council, the team's activities and recent events.  
They couldn't help but laugh at the mention of a mission, where Lok was going to throw a boltflare at a suit, but it faded because apparently a suit knew how to use breakspell and Lok freaked out, because he though he forgot how to use it.  
After some time, Dante occupied his self with his laptop, writing a report, or at least trying to. His mind was focused to nothing else but her. Zhalia though had relaxed with their conversation, amazed by the way he can always make her feel comfortable, even if her hypothesis did not leave the back of her mind.  
She watched how he was resting his chin between his thumb and index finger, his gaze focused on the screen of the holotome, his lips forming a thin line as he was examining his report for any possible mistakes. Zhalia could't help but notice a hind of irritation in his eyes and wondered wether an office job at the council is what he really wants. Of course anything that involves helping Metz is more than important to him but she could say that he was missing his seeker days.  
She wanted to be certain that he is happy, but she knows she has no say in his choices or decisions. While her mind was jumping from one thought to the other, she didnt notice how Dante's posture stiffened, how he started to breathe heavily. He put the laptop down and grabbed the sheets, squeezing them tightly. His heavy breathing and the struggle being crystal clear on his face, made Zhalia believe that something happened to him.

"Dante, are you allright?" she asked obviously conserned with a soft look in her eyes. Dante let go of the sheets and let his head fall and smash the pillow while he groaned in frustration.

"I can't take this anymore!" he complained and Zhalia looked at him questioningly, a frown betraying her annoyance

"Hey, i know the way i woke you up wasn't exactly pleasant and that you are angry at me, but you can't possibly tell me that-"

"It's not that!" Dante interrupted her "I woke up to..." He uttered between his attempts to now hold his breath, like he was suffocating

"To do what? What is wrong with you? You look like you are drawning!" Zhalia had a mixture of emotions at the momment and couldn't tell wether he is playing with her or if something took over him or if he is sick.

"I WOKE UP TO GO TO THE BATHROOM!" he finaly spitted while a shade of red made its way to his ears.

"To the bathroom?" Zhalia said hesitant "W-Why for?"

"Why do you think? Nature's calling!"

He confessed and now it was Zhalia's turn to get pink. He can't go to the place withiut taking her with him, they are chainned up. What can they possibly do now?

"I just can't anymore!" He shouted frustrated and suddenly got up and rushed to the bathroom, Zhalia being forced to follow his movements.

"Wait, Dante!" she complained, but it was too late. They were already standing in front of the toilet. Zhalia turned around, her hand still chained in Dante's, forced to follow his every movement.

"Don't look if you don't want to" he commented teasingly and Zhalia had to try her best not to let a gasp make itself noticable.  
She closed her eyes tightly and bit her lip out of nervousness. Dante was wearing the same clothes like before, his T-shirt and an underwear. Since he is right handed, he used he subconciously used his rigt hand to lower his underwear, having forgotten that this specific hand is the one chainned up to Zhalia's left one. Zhalia tried too keep her hand as far away as she can from his manly spot,  
at the end it was just impossible and they both felt a wave of excitment sending shivers through their spines. Zhalia bit her lip harder to supress a shudder. After Dante was done with the procedure of emptying his urinary system, he put his underwear back in its place, having to feel Zhalia's soft hand in his manly spot again. This time, he needed a minute to calm his fast, heavy breathing, which is now caused due to this sweet sensation her touch leaves to his body. Zhalia also took her time to cool her mind and land from cloud 9. The universe just has no mercy on her, or maybe a particular blond teenager.

Dante turned to face her, but as he did so, he caused her to spin around and bump in is chest. Both of them let out a gasp as their bodies crashed and their faces were inches apart. They were breathing the same air and could feel each other's heartbeat,  
sharing the same reactions in their bodies. Their eyes met. His amber eyes made her gold ones shine and her heart melt, while her stare invited him to touch her, to feel her and made him forget how to breathe. This was just the perfect scenery, being so close to each other is a dream come true for both of them, but they couldn't take the previous hypothesises out of their minds.  
Zhalia was the first to pull away, bringing Dante back to his senses.

"A-Are you done with the bathroom?"

"Y-Yeah..."

With that, they went to Dante's bed and placed their bodies on top of the covers. Silence again...  
Dante wanted to break it so much while Zhalia wanted to find the courage to look at him in the eyes after this...incident His eyes fell on her soft hands and gulped hard upon recalling the sensation of her hands in his lower zone. Even the thought of her made his mind go wild.

Oh, how many things he wants to say to her, to do to her...

But why is he still holding back?  
Well, he has been afraid to scare her or get rejected by her because she doesnt feel the same, which is a fear both him and Zhalia have in common, but his absence has also created a torturing distance between them, accompanied with a doubt about each other's feelings. Zhalia was mostly confused at the momment. She was afraid that she will have to answear nature's call as well later and wondering how much longer will it take for the others to decide they had enough. Where are they anyway? The couple can't just sit there and do nothing until night comes for the teenager's sake! The thought of them rolling on the floor and laughing, while Lok is praising his marvelous idea almost makes her angry. She will get revenge that's for sure.

In addition to all the thoughts on their heads, the event that took place in the bathroom only a few momments ago, created a strange discomfort between Dante and Zhalia. They know they have to say something, but just can't. Zhalia just stared at her hands while Dante glanced at her a couple of times, seeking her eyes to detect any emotion.

"I-I'm sorry about before...i was impatient" He apologized, not sure if this is the right thing to do. It wasn't his fault that he cant control his urinary system, but shouting to her was never his intention.

Zhalia finaly turned to face him, revealing the perplexity in her eyes and gave him a kind smile "It wasn't your fault...you had to..go" sha mouthed emberassed, purposely avoiding his gaze. He noticed that and placed his index finger and thumb on her chin, lifted up and turned her face to his direction.

"I am also sorry for shouting at you and gave you the idea that i am displeased by your company, which in fact i will never be" He confesses with courage and his eyes caught the corner of her lips turning upwards only for a second, a second he treasured in his mind. Her eyes finaly caught his.

"I am glad to know i don't have the opposite effect"

"You never had and you never will. Oh, and don't feel guilty about before, it wasn't a big deal"

"You say that now. One day my pride will lead me to madness. That day, you will propably regret waking up...Lok will definately regret waking up tommorow" she added with a threatening tone, earning a chuckle from the russet haired adult, who took her words as a chance to start a more sensetive conversation.

"Well, even if it makes you loose your sanity, i am only hoping it wont lead you to danger. I would hate seeing you getting hurt by your stubborness, or by anything else"

Zhalia eyed him with a surprise and bewilderment, thinnking carefully about her response. Dante's concern made her feel loved but also fed her emotions, which she doesn't want to let take control over her...yet

"I'd say we both have a characteristic that is life-threatening. Why should put your words into action, if you don't plan on doing the same. You should show more concern to yourself, because if you really don't want to see me getting hurt, you should stay alive"

Dante was taken aback by her words, not having expecting any mention of the battle with the betrayer. Zhalia's face was surprisingly calm, yet her voice showed caring and her eyes concern, more thn the one she should show for herself. It was obvious she still had a hard time with his choice and he felt guilty about it. He wanted to ensure her that he wont do something like that again, but that would be a huge lie. This is just who he is... And he cannot ask for Zhalia to put her pride aside, which has caused her injuries and exhaustion in so many missions, when he can't put aside his sense of responsibility and not sacrifise his self when needed.

"I will try" he honestly answeared, not lying but not promising anything either. Zhalia then pushed his hand gently away from her chin and held it between her own soft, long slim fingers, her palm surrounding his own larger one.

"I know i have told you and shown you many times that you are a person very dear to me and i mean it, but... i don't like feeling uncertain" her face showed hints of sadness and dissapointment and Dante knew it wasn't just due to his own reckless actions. Something is bothering her. Something is distracting her and she is feeling discomfort with their conversation. He wanted to take a chance to tell her how he feels and see if his hypothesis is true, but she obviously thinks of him as a very important person to her and wouldn't play games with him. However, especialy after their seperation, they are not sure about each other's kinds of feelings. Is it admiration and respect, or love? Is this what Zhalia feels uncertain of? If this is indeed, Dante needs to make it clear now, before it's too late. Taking a deep breath he FINALY decided to speak honestly, not choosing the right words. No matter what her reaction is going to be, just like Metz said, you can't keep it in you, or it will go against you some day. Tightening his grip on her hand, he opened his mout.

"Zhalia, you are also a person very dear to me, in fact, you have become an integral part of my life. I don't know what you feel uncertain of and i wish i could clear all your doubts, but please hear me out. I want you to know how i feel before i leave again, before something happens and everything we have managed to build gets destroyed by our wrong choices, mostly mine." He paused to see her reactions and confronted a rather surprised Zhalia, who was listening attentively to his words and was begging him with her eyes to go on.

" _So uh-...I never expected to feel something so strong towards some one. Before you came in my life i had convinced my self i am fine on my own and also, being top foundation agent, i was trying my best not to get emotionaly attached to any person that could make me weak and put my rationality as a second priority. Of course, i would still sacrifise my self if needed, but it wouldn't neccesarily mean that i have strong feeling for some one. All of that, all my reality cahnged after i met you and the team. I got to know so many versons of my self and i wonder how was i able to live like that before. Especially without you... you always bring out the best of me even when you don't intend first thought my heart was playing tricks on me, but when i found my self smiling just at the mention of your name, when i found my self sinking in melancholy and worry by your absence, when you drive me insane whith your eyes...*chuckle*i don't even know when did i become this poetic but...it's another new thing i discover about my self, a new way to love you. You give me a new way to do so every day and i was brave enough to tell you about my feelings earlier. I can't imagine my life without your little surprises, without the aknowledgement that you are some where out there safe and happy, without your presence in my life. I am no longer the man i was before, i need people in my life, but mostly i need you. I love you Zhalia"_

Dante took another deep breath and locked his gaze with hers. A smile was formed in her lips and a wave of happiness overwashed her heart, making it hurt her chest bones in a pleasurable way. The only man she wants in her life, the one who showed her light, who took her out of the hell she was living, her world of lies and gave her a chance to do the right thing, a chance to love and feel loved, wants her the way she wants him. He loves her. Every word he spelled sent Zhalia closer and closer to cloud 9. This unique feeling is mutual to both of them, what more could she ask for?

She looked deep in his amber eyes which are glowing in anticipations, helplessly enduring the seconds that ticked, waiting for her reply. Her smile grew wider as she realized she has the chance to give him one of those little surprises he treasures so much, to show him she loves him even more. Only a short confession, with all that needed t be said. All her doubts erased from her mind.

 _"Dante, i...i wont make a long speech about how you changed my life for the better, how you gave me access to a world i never thought i would ever have a place in, how you make me feel safe and worried to death at the same time, how i love the way you make me feel. I will just say this. You said you need me, but i stopped needing people a long time ago. When you need some one, you rely on him and after some time, you take them for granted, i am not saying that you are going to do just that, it's my experience talking. I stopped needing people when i realised that no one will hold my hand when i was freezing at the streets of Rotterdam, when i was starving an no one would open the door to even give me a small glance, when i understood that i was just a tool to a man i thought i needed and when you entered my life and made it complete. Perhaps i indeed need your presense in my life, but all i have ever done after that is wanting you in it. So i'll say this. I want you Dante Vale and i love you way more"_

Zhalia was so confident at the momment, her confession didn't make her feel embarrased, not even the slightest. She was wearing her most genuine and beautuful smile, radiating warmth from her hand to his, making her feel all her love with her gold eyes, washing him with her emotions. Dante was once again surprised. Surprised by how can so much love fit in a human's heart and is meant for him. Once again, Zhalia brought his reality up side down, adding a new brush to all the colours in his soul, each of them representing all of the ways he has ever loved her and after her speech, his canvas looked so empty too him. He was desperately trying to find a way to fill it, to say something, but words didn't come out. He was now certain that no one in the world can love like that and he was delighted to be the one who made Zhalia feel like this. It is true, she loves him way more than what he thinks, but he has all the time in the world to add more brushes to his canvas, which will always look empty, according to his opinion.

* * *

 **Meanwhile in the living room**

"Awwwwe!" Sophie fangirled, trying to be as soundless as possible.

"Ok Good! Now kiss!" Lok half wishpered half shouted at the screen.

"Come on, enough with the sugar! Get down to buisness! I didnt pay for this! Why didn't we put a camera at the bathroom? Maybe something happened there?" Den didnt hesitate to complain loudly at the screen, gathering two shocked and confused gazes on him.

"What?" he asked with complain

"I never knew you are so dirty minded" Sophie uttered while her and Lok moved a few sits far from him, making him laugh

* * *

 **Back at the Bedroom**

Dante couldn't hold back a smile which resembled Zhalia's. Silence engulfed them again, but this was a blissful one, full of colours, full of emotions. Non of them understood when they started to lean loser to each other or when their lips met, or when the kiss deepened and got more and more passionate, but the knew they had found a way to stop time. Their chainned hands were in each others cheek, Dante' free hand was carresing her waist and Zhalia's free hand was travelling in his strong muscular chest. The only reason they stopped the kiss was to catch their breaths, yet the fireworks inside them didn'y stop. Zhalia could easily swear she is the happiest human being in the world andDante the luckiest man alive. He gave her a loving stare, feeling his lust for her awaken.

"I am so taking you to New York with me" He said and started to feed his hungry lips with her own delicious ones again. He felt her smile throuhg the kiss and heard her mummble.

"You can only try"

With a seductive smirk, she tightened her grip on her shirt and pulled him even closer, so close that every nch of their bodies was touching each other. Dante moved hhis lips to her neck, carving to hear her moans, to smell her perfume, to taste her and bite her, to love her in one more way. She grabbed his hair and pushed his head closer to her neck as moans of pleasure escaped her rasberry lips, her husky voice making Dante completely lose control of his self and growl in anticipation. Without a second thought, he slid his hand unde her shirt, his mouth not leaving a trace of her neck unmarked... and things kept heating up...

* * *

 **Meanwhile in the living room (again)**

The teens stared wide eyed at the scenery in front of them. Lok and Sophie's gazes met, causing them to blush because of the thoughts that crossed their childish minds. They were playing with their hands or averting their gazes to different directions,noy sure how to react, though Den made them land to reality.

"Finaly some action! It was worth to wait! Hey Lok! You ate all of the snacks! Geez dude, couldn't you wait for the best part? Ah never mind! Come on guys, you are missing it!" He said with enthusiasm as he saw Dante's hands slide in Zhalia's shirt. Lok and Sophie looked at each other wide eyed and then back at Den, both of them thinking the same thing.

"Bubblelift!" Sophie mouthed the well known spell to her and lifted Den in a bubble

"HEY!" The brown eyed teen complained

"Sorry Den, but i think party is over" Sophie added and with Lok's help, they dragged Den out of the house, allowing the adults to live their magical momment in private

* * *

 **A/N: Hello to all my sexy beautiful people!~**

 **I know it took me long to upate this one, but i have my reasons...**

 **Anyways, hope you liked and enjoyed reading it~**

 **Please tell me your opinion in a review~**

 **And don't forget to smile and stay awesome~**

 **Love to you all, from Irene Rays~**


End file.
